Sonic: The House Party Chronicles
by Kingstriker
Summary: It's that time of the year again, Sonic hosts another one of his popular nighttime house parties and invites his friends and some of his rivals to join in on the fun. What can go wrong? Besides, avoiding pink hedgehogs, catfights, destructive vehicles, an annoying hawk, metal copies, knights from another reality and...CATNIP! Will Sonic be able to control this party? SONAZE!
1. CATNIP!

_**This is my first try at a Sonic story ever so please go easy on me. And I will admit it right now...I am a Sonaze fan so I'll be establishing that here. Some characters may be out of character because well...it's a humor story and it's supposed to get crazy. Different scenes will be seperated by a title. I had different versions of how to do this story and what characters to have. I'm even including the Knights of the Round Table. By the way this will start off rather slow at the beginning but will pick up speed later. There are a few references to the games but not connected.**_

* * *

Sonic: House Party Chronicles

Chapter 1: CATNIP!

_"__CATNIP!" ~Blaze_

**PART 1: THE GUESTS AND PLANS**

This Saturday was the big night, Sonic's plans of having a large house party was in progress. His best friends Tails and Knuckles were helping to think about what food, drinks, games and other things to bring. Currently the hedgehog was thinking of the list of people he wanted to have over.

"Hmm, mabye...nah too troublesome...I could get, but he's probably busy...oh I know mabye...nope he's out of town." Sonic groaned chewing a chilidog getting crumbs all over the couch.

"Sonic, will she be here soon?" Tails asked coming into the living room.

"Yeah, I'm hoping she can loosen up." Sonic smiled.

"Hey Sonic, you inviting you know who?" Knuckles smirked.

Sonic choked on the chilidog causing him to start losing air. After being rushed to the hospital, he came back 2 hours later fine and sat on the couch.

"Her? Pfft, as if! Don't you remember last time? Sonic said.

FLASHBACK

_Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were holding back a certain lavender cat from ripping the fur off of a certain pink annoyance who was being warned by the police about the assault. Everyone inside the house was knocked out with large bumps on their head from her hammer and the house was destroyed and on fire. Amy was known to party too hard and stayed constantly near Sonic to the point it made Blaze so angry she picked a fight with her. Her and Amy ended up getting into a serious fight while the others were determined to get Amy's hammer away from her...thus resulting in the house getting destroyed._

_"Young lady, if you do this again, you'll be banned from this whole street and possibly arrested." The officer warned._

_"Fine...BYE SONIC SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Amy waved before running off._

_"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" Blaze screeched!_

_Sonic just fainted as something exploded in his house._

PRESENT

"Oh yeah, that was pretty crazy. You're lucky we could hold Blaze back that long." Knuckles rubbed his head.

"Dude, I got a big permanent burn mark on my hands and I had to get new gloves. That and she clawed my back leaving another permanent mark on my back." Sonic pointed to his back where 5 faded lines stretched across his back.

Just then the doorbell rang, Sonic looked out the peephole to see Blaze standing there twiddling her fingers.

"Hey Blaze glad you could make it!" Sonic opened the door.

"Hi Sonic." Blaze gave him a quick kiss on the lips before coming in.

"Hi Blaze, you're just in time. We're trying to figure out what stuff to bring. The party is in a week." Tails reminded them.

"Hmm, who do you have on the list of people?" Blaze asked sitting next to Sonic on the couch.

"Well we got Rouge, Silver, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Omega and Shadow...but that's about it." Sonic said.

"Please don't tell me you're inviting...her..." Blaze growled as she began to heat up warming the whole couch to the point Sonic jumped high into the air, smashed into the ceiling and fell back down on the table knocking himself unconscious. After going to the hospital for another 2 hours, he came back and sat on the couch again.

"Uh...no, not this time. But she can never know." Sonic said rubbing his head.

"Good, now I'm gonna go upstairs and use the bathroom." Blaze said leaving, but not before letting her tail slide across Sonic's face.

"I'm so glad I got that woman." Sonic smiled.

Tails was just getting done filling out invitations when he heard-

_"I'm sexy and I know it"_

Tails saw what looked like Knuckles break dancing and twerking in the kitchen making Tails' mouth drop to the ground. Knuckles immediately stopped seeing him and looked over at Sonic who was face-palming. He shuts off the music.

"Sorry, just wanted to get into the mood." Knuckles said going into the kitchen where Tails was at.

"You have a week you know. You could've been helping me with these invitations." Tails groaned putting them in stacks.

"Fuck that, that's your job! Hey, you have 4 extra cards here." Knuckles said.

"Yeah and I have no idea what to do with them..."

"..."

"Unless..."

"Unless..."

The two then shared devious smirks when the hatched an idea. A lightbulb popped over their heads but Knuckles' blew out before he punched it back to light.

"Oh the stuff we come up with. Mabye Sonic should not have told us about those...Knights." Knuckles said.

"I'll build a new invention that will allow us to travel back to their reality. This is gonna be good...just wonder how mad Blaze will be seeing another her around Sonic."

**What Tails thought...**

_"YOU DID WHAT?"_

_"BLAZE IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THOSE TWO-"_

_Blaze brandishes her claws menacingly._

_"OH SHIT!"_

_Sonic is chased through Town Square with a pissed off Blaze right behind him._

**What Knuckles thought...**

_Blaze just stares at Sonic saying and doing nothing leaving Sonic confused._

_"Uh Blaze...you okay?"_

_Blaze simply walks past Sonic and out the door leaving several seconds of silence. Then she came back inside and faced him again._

_"What just happened?" Sonic asked._

_"Oh...I just destroyed and killed just about everyone and everything in this city." Blaze said in a monotone voice._

_"YOU WHAT?"_

_"Oh and I got you something." Blaze said pulling something from behind her back._

_"Hmm, what's that-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Sonic jumped back._

_Blaze was holding in front of her a copy of Sonic 06 and was trying to shove it against his chest._

_"Do you feel it Sonic? Do you feel...GLITCHY?" Blaze yelled smacking Sonic with the game knocking him out._

_Next thing Sonic knew, he was in the middle of a street. He looked around and heard a familiar noise. One he hadn't heard since the defeat of the Time Eater._

_"HONK! HONK!"_

_"AW CHILI DOGS!" Sonic yelled racing away._

_The modified G.U.N. truck comes out of nowhere and chases Sonic. As he looked back he could what looked like Blaze driving and activating the blades._

_"COME BACK HERE YOU BLUE SON OF A BITCH!" Blaze yelled honking the horn showing a wicked smile._

**Back in reality...**

"Dude...I can see it now. Blaze is gonna have a-"

"Gonna have a what?" Came a voice from outside the kitchen.

They turned to see Blaze standing there with her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at them.

"Uh...I was...trying to say...uh...Tails?" Knuckles motioned for him to take over.

"Oh uh...we were saying how you and Sonic are gonna have a...blast!" Tails nodded.

Blaze squinted her eyes thinking he wasn't telling the whole truth. Sonic had never told her about the time he ended up becoming King Arthur and saw another version of Blaze named Sir Percival. He didn't want her thinking he was cheating on her or something.

"Yeah sure...but I know something's up." Blaze sneered.

To distract himself, Knuckles turned the music back on and started dancing again facing away from them. He was dancing to the Sonic Generations "Escape from the city" classic remix. Tails quickly pretended to become interested in the invitations again. Blaze rolled her eyes and was about to leave when she noticed Knuckles doing a windmill-like dance. Tails then noticed and decided to join him...Blaze stood their uncomfortable as to what to do next...seeing they were having some fun, she gave in and joined them. Sonic walked in wondering why no one had came out from the kitchen and saw them doing windmills. He couldn't tell if they were dancing or poorly working out...seeing nothing else he had to do...he also joined in.

Later, Knuckles and Tails told Sonic about their plan, though he was hesitant.

"I don't know about this guys." Sonic shook his head.

"Come on, what's the harm? After all, they'll come anyway...you are their king." Tails said.

Sonic knew he was right, he had felt bad after just leaving them to come back here. And now they had no one to rule over them. He took the invitations and nodded.

"Is the machine ready?" Sonic asked.

"No, but I'll have it done by tonight!" Tails assured.

"Good, now what about this last one?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles smirked.

"You'll know in time."

Sonic looked at him suspiciously. What was he planning?

"Anyways, I got to go get ready for my date with Rouge. TO THE KNUCKLE-COPTER!"

Knuckles raced outside to a helicopter that was shaped like his head. He took off into the sky only for the copter to crash into a tree and fall down.

"AAHH! AAAHHHH! OH NO!"

The Knuckle-Copter fell onto Vector's yard and started to spin around in the ground. Knuckles got out before it started spinning.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Vector raced outside hearing the noise and blocking the incoming dirt.

"KNUCKLES WHAT THE HELL?"

"VECTOR GET INSIDE, THE BLADES ARE STILL SPINNING!"

"GOD KNUCKLES WHAT IS THAT THING? IT'S TEARING UP MY LAWN! OH MY GOD!"

"NO! NO! AAHH! AAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The blades finally stop after throwing up lots of dirt and destroying the yard.

"Oh...oh Vector I'm sorry buddy!"

"It's okay, it's okay I'm fine, everything's fine!"

"Boy that was scary."

**PART 2: RETURN TO CAMELOT**

That night Tails and Blaze decided to spend the night over...with Sonic and Blaze having...interesting plans that night. But first, Sonic needed to see if Tails was finished with that machine. He went down to his basement to find his best friend putting the finishing touches on. Of course he ended up tripping down the stairs.

"YAH! OW! UNGH! OOF! **BLEEEP! BLEEEP! BEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **DAMN IT! Hey Tails, you almost done?" Sonic asked getting up.

"Yep, with this remote, you can travel back to Camelot and give them these invitations." Tails said.

"Nice, let's get started."

Tails pushed the button and a large portal opened up beside them.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Hell if I know!" Tails just shrugged.

Sonic looked at him with a WTF look on his face. Tails made a goofy grin.

Sonic decided to walk into the portal and found himself right back in Camelot, Tails had given him the remote for when he was done. He was surprised that without his rule, nothing had changed after he saved it...it looked peaceful. He found that he was standing right by Castle Camelot. Just as he was about to go searching, he could hear what sounded like Sir Percival walking in his direction.

"Sir Sonic? Is that really you?" She asked lifting up her visor.

"Yes it is. How are you?" Sonic asked.

"Besides keeping peace around here, I'm doing great your highness!" Percival got on one knee and bowed.

"Enough of the highness stuff. Look, I came back here to give you these." Sonic handed her the envelope.

"What are they?" Percival got up and took it.

"They are invitations to my house party! You and the others are invited. I wasn't sure if you'd want to go since you're busy...but it's optional so you don't have to go. My friends convinced me to especially invite you." Sonic smiled.

Percival blushed, after the two had fought, she developed a small crush on him. Not knowing that Sonic already loved somebody.

"Oh...o-okay, I don't know about the others...but mabye I could take some time off."

"As your king, I command you to take some time off in 5 days." Sonic held a thumbs up.

"Yes Sir Sonic." Percival nodded.

"Great, I got to go. Hopefully I'll see you then." Sonic said activating the portal.

She nodded again and Sonic raced through the portal back to his world leaving Percival thinking about something. When Sonic arrived back in his world, he found himself in his room. Shrugging he went to open the door and found Blaze standing there.

"There you are, where have you been?" Blaze asked.

"Oh just sending more invitations."

"From your room?" Blaze asked.

Sonic sweat-dropped, Blaze thought they were all acting weird today. And she was tired of this.

"Sonic, just tell me the truth, what's going on?" Percival asked sternly tapping her heel on the floor. Sonic knew he was caught and sighed.

"Okay Blaze look, there was this one time I got involved in the world of King Arthur. I met this one knight named Sir Percival...and well...she was you." Sonic said expecting to get clawed, punched, or thrown out the window.

Blaze's eyes went wide and Sonic could feel a little heat coming off her.

"She was me?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah, but as a knight. Knuckles and Tails convinced me to go back to their world and give her, Gawain and Lancelot invitations to our party. I didn't want you to get upset that another you was coming." Sonic said.

Blaze clenched a fist and lit it on fire. From somewhere, Sonic could heard a nuke countdown sound effect.

"You're not in love with her are you?" Blaze growled.

The sound effect was getting louder.

"What no of course not! You are the only one I care about! There can be a thousand versions of you, but I know who the real Blaze is. And that's the one right in front of me." Sonic smiled.

The sound effect stopped and Sonic felt better. Blaze felt relieved but didn't show it. She began to back Sonic towards the bed.

"Good, because if you ever cheated on me, I'd rip off your ears, skin you alive, burn the skin, then break your legs and arms and finally shove a big golden ring down your throat!" Blaze threatened him all the way until she tackled him on the bed and smirked.

"Noted." Sonic gulped.

"Now...about our position." Blaze purred.

**PART 3: JET IS AN ASSHOLE**

Much later, Tails sent out the other invitations including the secret one. He was hoping Amy wouldn't find out about the party. But she was the least of his problems. He spotted the annoying Jet picking on a little kid.

"NEXT TIME YOU KNOCK INTO MY ARM WITHOUT SAYING EXCUSE ME, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO EXCUSE MY FIST RAMMING INTO YOUR FACE!" Jet threatened.

The kid ran off crying while Jet smirked.

"Smooth move asshole." Tails sneered.

"Whatever, hey is Sonic hosting another party?" Jet asked.

"How do you know?" Tails asked surprised.

"Because I saw you giving them out. Where's mine?" Jet asked.

"Pfft, why would we invite you? You'll just ruin it, two years ago you picked a fight with Vector and got your ass handed to you." Tails said.

"He just got lucky! It's not fair how I didn't get invited last time...or this time." Jet pouted.

"Too bad, go cry to Storm and Wave." Tails walked away.

"GGGRRRR, Sonic is not going to get away with this. One way or another, I'm gonna get in that party!" Jet vowed.

**PART 4: CATNIP MONSTER**

Back at home, Tails comes back to find Sonic looking terrified since Blaze is sleeping on his lap. After time he moved she would growl.

"Help...me..." Sonic whispered.

"Luckily I stopped by to get some food...catnip included." Tails pulled it out.

Blaze shot up quickly.

"CATNIP! DID YOU SAY CATNIP? GIVE IT HERE!" Blaze yelled at him.

"Actually, you know the strangest thing happened...this weird scientist helps sell the catnip at the store. He had this crazy idea to experiment with it and create clones of catnip monsters. I even brought one home with me for being the 400th person in the store." Tails explained as his catnip monster appeared from behind.

The catnip monster was big, bulky and as tall as Sonic. His eyes were a bloody red, his sharp teeth were menacing, the bull horns on his head shook with anger, and his sharp claws flexed.

"What kind of experiment was that?' Sonic asked before being slapped by Blaze.

"DOESN'T MATTER! YOU'RE GOING DOWN CATNIP MONSTER!" Blaze unsheathed her claws and lunged at the monster.

Blaze tackles the Catnip Monster into a fightcloud that grew pretty big. Sonic and Tails scooted over to avoid being sucked in.

"Anyways, I ran into Jet, he's angry that you didn't invite him again." Tails said.

"Well he'd just screw it up! I'm surprised he still cares...though I'd rather have him here than Amy."

"You and me both."

The two look back at the fighters in the dustcloud which grew even bigger.

"Should we break that up?"

"Hell no, grab the popcorn!"

Knuckles comes home happy.

"How was your date?" Sonic asked.

"Excellent, but now I need to go outside and park my ride...TO THE HINDEN-KNUCKLE!"

Sonic and Tails watch from the front window as Knuckles runs to grab the Hinden-Knuckle, as he flies past the window...

CRASH!

"OH MY GOD!"

"VECTOR I AM SO SORRY!"

"HOW CAN YOU AFFORD THESE THINGS?"

Sonic and Tails shrug and watch as Blaze and the Catnip Monster fight for 15 more minutes before the dustcloud disappeared revealing a very bruised up Blaze cuddling with the large pile of catnip that used to be the monster.

"Blaze are you okay?"

"CATNIP!"

"Yep she's fine."

To be continued...

* * *

_**Yeah I got a little random but I just wanted to make this funny. And don't worry, the party will start in the next chapter so we can really get things rolling. **_


	2. Suspicious

Chapter 2: Suspicious

_"I'm not being suspicious" ~Omega_

**PART 5: HIDING FROM AMY**_  
_

By Friday night, Tails and Cream were out having their date. They wanted it to be small and save anything big for the party. They were currently sitting on a bench looking up at the stars.

"Wow, clear skies tonight. You ready for that party?" Tails asked.

"You bet, it's gonna be a lot better without Amy around." Cream said.

"It's gonna be better...with you around." Tails blushed.

"Oh come here you!" Cream pulled him into a passionate kiss.

But their moment was interrupted when Amy showed up.

"Hey guys, is Sonic hosting another party?" Amy asked.

The two look at each other and back to her.

"Uh...no..." Tails shook his head.

"Not that we know of." Cream said.

Amy became suspicious, she just stared at Cream so hard she literally stared lazers towards Cream's eyes but they moved to her forehead burning it.

"AAAAHHHH! IT BURNS!" Cream yelled.

"AMY YOUR BURNING CREAM! STOP IT!" Tails yelled.

"Whoops sorry! But I know he's doing somthing if I must...what the...Omega? What are you doing over there?"

They all turn to see Omega peeking out suspiciously from behind a building.

"Um...er...hello..." Omega said still standing there.

"What's up with you, why are you being so suspicious about something?" Amy asked.

"I'm not being suspicious." Omega shrugged tapping his claws together.

"YOU LIE!" Amy lunged at Omega with her hammer and bonked him on the head.

Omega's response was to grab the hammer, and snap it in half with a growl before staring down at Amy who sweat-dropped. She decided it was time to leave and sprinted back home where she owned multiple hammers. Omega turned to Tails and Cream.

"Thank you for keeping the secret." Cream said.

"Could've helped us a lot earlier you know." Tails groaned.

Omega said nothing and flipped him off before leaving. Meanwhile, Blaze and Rouge were talking as they walked around their neighborhood.

"So he never asked you out before?" Blaze asked.

"No...Knuckies is probably just shy." Rouge said.

"Knuckles? Shy? That just sounds wrong."

"So...you plan on checking out this Percival girl?"

"Hell yeah, she needs to know that Sonic is mine. Doesn't matter that we look alike...Sonic knows the real me. Who knows, I may have to fight her."

"In the middle of the party?"

"If it comes to that."

"Blaze come on, just let her have some fun."

Blaze shook her head in confusion, but they were interrupted by Jet.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sonic's fire-breathing girlfriend and the batgirl!" Jet confronted them.

"Get out of here feather brain, we're walking." Rouge said.

"Shut it batgirl, now listen up fire-cat, you better tell Sonic to save me a space! I'm going to that party!" Jet got in her face.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING IN!"

"YES. I. AM!"

"NO. YOU'RE. NOT!"

"DO I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU OVER THIS BECAUSE I WILL!"

Blaze and Rouge were taken back by this. Boy or girl, Jet would pummel you if you angered him.

"DO IT MOTHER FUCKER! HIT ME! HIT ME!" Blaze stayed in his face growling.

"Blaze let's just go!"

"YOU REALLY WANNA DO THIS?" Jet held up a fist.

Blaze's anger rose high and fire began to surround her. Her claws popped out about as long as her own fingers and were also covered in fire.

"SWING AT ME! DO IT!" Blaze snarled.

Just as Jet was about to, Omega came up from behind and sucker-punched him out cold.

"Thank you Omega." Rouge said.

Omega nodded before joining them on their walk. Blaze began to calm down slowly.

"Easy kitty, it's gonna be alright." Rouge put an arm around her.

**PART 6: THE PARTY BEGINS**

Saturday night, the big night, the night everyone was waiting for, the night Sonic was been preparing for...did I mention it's the night? Already most of Sonic's friends were already inside his house eating, drinking, dancing and talking. Everyone wore their usual clothing...no need to be casual. Sonic waited outside for the Knights of the Round Table. He didn't see any signs of Amy so far and that was a good thing. Tails came outside.

"Sonic, they're coming through the portal now."

"Where is the portal?"

"Above your head."

Sonic looked up and was knocked to the ground accidently by the knights.

"Sorry Sir Sonic." Percival said before looking around.

"Whoa, this place is nothing like Camelot." Gawain said.

"Yeah, so this is actually what your world always looked like?" Lancelot asked.

"Yeah basically, come on in guys, there are refreshments inside and lots of dancing." Sonic said.

The song "Boom Boom Pow" played loudly and it at first startled the knights as they walked inside. In the house, a large disco ball hung from the ceiling spinning and showering the living room with colorful lights.

"Wow...this is incredible." Gawain said.

Tails, Cream and Cheese were talking, Shadow and Silver were drinking some punch, the Chaotix were laughing about something in the corner, and Blaze, Rouge and Omega were sitting on the couch. However, they were suddenly joined by Wave who was actually good friends of theirs. Sonic was horrified.

"Uh Tails, when did she get here?" Sonic asked.

"Eh, it was Rouge's idea. She's fine, besides, even Storm is over there laughing with Big." Tails said.

"Oh, well as long as it's not Jet. I heard about how he tried to fight Blaze." Sonic said.

Gawain and Lancelot got to meet their other versions while Percival looked around helplessly and Sonic noticed.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know exactly how to have fun like this unlike the other two. Plus, I have a counterpart don't I?"

"Yeah, she's right over there on the couch...that's you...only not a knight. And she is my girlfriend."

Percival was getting negative vibes from Blaze who was giving her a death glare because she was close to Sonic. The others girls were trying to distract Blaze.

"Yeah, she knows about you and doesn't take kindly to you being around me like this. But look, it's a party, have fun, relax and lift up that mask already." Sonic did it for her.

She could see a bit better now, she saw Espio being the DJ and mixing the CDs, she saw her fellow knights talking, and she saw Sonic smiling which made her smile.

"Now that's the Percival I know!" Sonic patted her back.

**PART 7: BIRD IS THE WORD**

In the kitchen, Silver, Shadow and Lancelot were talking. Silver was looking through an old pile of CDs Sonic owned and found one that was interesting.

"Hmm, this is strange." Silver said.

"What?' Lancelot asked.

"I thought that would be still popular."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh have you not heard, it was my understanding that everyone had heard."

"Heard what?"

"LANCELOT DON'T!"

"A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word. A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word! A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word. A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word. SHADOW, don't you know, about the bird, well-a-Silver's going to tell you about the bird. A-well-a-bird, bird, b-birds the word. A-well-a-bird-SUUUUUUUR-FIIIIIIN' BIIIIIIIIIIIRD, Bbbbbbbbbbbbbadsdfojksfikehn sfjhndkffjsdajkldvhajsvgklsh sijhvuisdyhnibuyituyotiwytyt arjtrfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Silver passes out on the ground.

"OH MY GOD SILVER YOU OKAY?" Shadow asked.

Silver's eyes open wide.

"Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oomow-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oomow-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oomow-mow-mow!"

Lancelot raised his sword to his neck.

**PART 8: AFRO CIRCUS**

Sonic was busy talking with the girls minus Percival when Charmy flew over.

"Sonic, have you seen Vector? He's not down here at all." Charmy said.

"Hmm, that's strange. We should go look. I'll be back babe." Sonic kissed Blaze quickly on the lips.

"Blaze, you too should totally get it on while the party is going." Rouge suggested.

"You think?"

"Hell yeah, let loose girl." Wave agreed.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Charmy went upstairs to hear rustling in the bathroom. As they quietly approach the room, out come Vector painted all over with polka-dots and wearing a rainbow wig.

"DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA CIRCUS DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA-DOT, POLKA-DOT, POLKA-DOT AFRO!"

Really?" Sonic groaned.

"I couldn't resist." Vector laughed.

"Well, now I know the next song Espio should put down." Charmy said.

**PART 9: METAL GUEST**

Soon, the Madagascar version of "I Like to movie it" played and people continued to dance. Percival found herself in the dance floor but saw nobody was doing the same thing. She felt embarrased and Blaze almost laughed. Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, it was Wave.

"It's okay, just dance however way you want. Did you guys have dancing in your world?" Wave asked.

"Some but we didn't have a reason to do it." Percival said.

"Well just copy what someone else is doing or make up your own." Wave suggested.

Percival began to feel much better with someone like Wave beside her. Omega, Rouge and Blaze watched them.

"Wow, she knows how to dance when she wants to." Rouge said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you dancing?" Blaze asked.

"Nah, too many people right now."

"What about you Omega?"

"I'm...not sure."

Just then Sonic came back down to them.

"Blaze, ya mind dancing with me?"

"Hmm, don't mind if I do." Blaze purred and took his hand.

Rouge smiled and watched as they danced together. Much later, Sonic heard the doorbell rang.

"OH SHIT IS THAT AMY?" Knuckles screamed.

"NO! NOT NOW!" Tails yelled.

"Hold on guys!" Sonic said.

The music and everyone stopped as Sonic looked through the peephole. But he didn't scream, he was confused.

"That's weird, what is he doing here?" Sonic wondered.

"Who is it?" Silver asked.

"It's...Metal Sonic."

That's when Knuckles and Tails burst into laughter.

"What's up with you two?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, that's who we sent the secret invitation to." Tails said.

"YOU WHAT?"

Sonic passed out sending to the hospital a third time and when he came back through the back of the house, he opened the front door. There was metal Sonic standing there looking at him.

"You actually got that invitation?" Sonic asked.

Metal suddenly pulled it out from behind him and showed it to him. Sonic could tell Metal was mentally laughing and sighed.

"Fine, come on in, but you better be on your best behavior." Sonic warned.

The party resumed on...at least except for Metal and Percival. The knight just stared at Meta Sonic...there was something about him that...made him look almost as great as Sonic. Metal looked around, he was secretly impressed with the entertainment but refused to show it, though he gave Tails and Knuckles a fist-bump for inviting him. That's when he noticed Percival walking away to the kitchen. She nearly jumped for the ceiling when someone grabbed her hand.

"Wait miss, mind if I dance with you?" Metal asked.

Percival looked at him surprised by this question. Should she? If Blaze loved Sonic and she and Blaze were the same...then...mabye Metal Sonic and Sonic were kind of the same too.

"Okay."

The two returned to the dance floor while Sonic nudged Blaze.

"Hey Blaze...I got a little bag of catnip with your name on it. It's upstairs...on my bed." Sonic said.

Blaze purred and licked his cheek.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Blaze smirked.

Later...Jet finally arrived at Sonic's house...and he was smirking evily...

To be continued...


	3. Rising Tension

Chapter 3: Rising Tension

_"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE F**K OUT!" ~Vector_

**PART 10: FUR AND FEATHERS**

So far the party was going along pretty well. Amy hadn't shown up, the Knights of the Round Table were adapting to being in a new world, and no fights have broken out...yet. Gawain and Lancelot were busy drinking punch not knowing their fellow knight would soon be in danger. Jet managed to get into the house after seeing that Sonic had left the spare bedroom window open. As he jumped in, he noticed several pictures of Sonic and Blaze on the dresser...he growled.

"Oh I'll take care of this." Jet said before smashing one of the pictures.

He looked out into the hallway to find no one up there...though he didn't hear Sonic and Blaze having a little fun in Sonic's bedroom. So he easily got towards the stairs where he saw everybody having fun, though the music was annoying Jet. He took a risk and walked down the stairs but nobody really noticed or cared. He saw Storm talking with Big and Wave talking with Cream, Cheese, Rouge and Omega.

"Hmph, traitors." Jet sneered.

Jet looked around for Sonic but couldn't find him, neither could he find Blaze. He still wanted to get her back after last night...but that's when he spotted Percival, thinking she was Blaze hiding. But before he could get to her, Wave was already walking over...but he followed her anyways.

"Hello Wave...long time no see!" Jet sneered.

"Oh it's you. How did you get in? You're not even invited." Wave said.

"Doesn't matter, I got some unfinished business." Jet turned to Percival who had her mask over her face again in embarrassment.

"She doesn't even know you!" Wave defended her.

"Yeah she does. Since when did you start wearing armor fire-cat?" Jet asked.

"I've always wore it." Percival finally spoke.

"Yeah right, I saw you last night. What, you too scared to face me now? Huh? Too much of a wimp?" Jet shoved her.

Wave wanted to intervene seeing Percival's fists clench tight. Percival was trying real hard not to start a fight tonight.

"JET! SHE'S NOT BLAZE!" Wave said.

"WHO ELSE WOULD SHE BE?" Jet retorted.

Some people had started to look over at them and were murmuring.

"Leave me alone hawk!" Percival began to walk away.

Jet angrily grabbed her tail, yanked back, and kicked her in the back knocking her down. Wave was horrified and so were some of the others.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Wave yelled.

"RIGHT NOW YOU ARE!" Jet turned to her.

Before anyone could react, Percival shot up and delivered a wicked metal haymaker to Jet's face knocking him into a wall. The music halted and everyone looked on surprised. Gawain and Lancelot stood by Percival preparing to bring out their swords.

"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE F**K OUT!" Vector yelled.

Sonic and Blaze noticed the silence just as they were coming downstairs.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

They noticed Jet was just getting up with a black eyes and busted beak...he was angry. That's when he noticed the real Blaze.

"WHAT? BLAZE? BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE-"

Before he could finish, Percival leaped on him delivering two more hard metal punches before Sonic and Wave ran to pull her away.

"BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP!" Sonic yelled.

Percival yanked away from them and stormed upstairs ignoring the cheers she was getting and past Blaze and the two sent each other death glares before Percival ran straight into a random room that happened to be Sonic's room but she didn't care at the time. She sat on the bed cursing out Jet and how she made a mistake coming here. But that's when she smelled the scent of...catnip.

**PART 11: CATFIGHT**

Percival's anger lowered as she search for the irresistible smell, even if she was going against the privacy of her king. She looked in his closet and found several little bags of catnip. Unable to resist the urge any longer, she grabbed a bag, opened it and gave it a big sniff.

"Ah...this can help me relax." She purred as he clutched the bag close to her.

She hadn't had catnip for a long time and she couldn't back down now. There was only one problem...the smell was leaving the room and followed the stairs down to the party. It bounced off several people and finally slapped Blaze in the face.

"Huh that's weird." Blaze sniffed.

Sonic was a little upset about how Jet crashed the party the way he did. Right now the hawk was tied up in a corner muttering. Blaze was slightly impressed by the way Percival handled herself, but she still didn't like her much...even if they were the same person. She saw Sonic's upset expression, this was his party, and he needed to be the happiest person here.

"Look, I'll go talk to her." Blaze gave in getting up.

"Blaze, why do you hate her?" Sonic asked.

"She's getting to close to you Sonic, only I should be. We may be the same person, but I know you more than her...and I plan on keeping it that way." Blaze said baring her fangs.

Sonic rarely saw Blaze baring her fangs at anyone...but somehow he knew it meant trouble.

"Just...don't fight with her." Sonic said.

"I promise." Blaze said but has her fingers crossed behind her back.

Knuckles, Tails and Metal Sonic noticed this.

"Hell...yeah..." Knuckles grew an evil grin.

Blaze followed the smell upstairs and towards Sonic's room where she heard purring...the way she would sometimes. Percival had her back turned to the door staring out the window in thought. She had her mask back over her face.

"Having fun with the catnip?" Came Blaze's voice.

Percival groaned...here we go.

"What do you want?" Percival sneered.

"You know I've been suspicious about you this whole time ever since Sonic told me about you." Blaze crossed her arms.

"What has he said?" Percival never turned.

"Just about everything that happened while he was in your world. I was starting to think you had some kind of crush on Sonic." Blaze narrowed her eyes.

"Mabye I did...so what?"

"SO YOU DID!"

Blaze walked closer to her and Percival finally turned around and they stared down each other.

"A servant shouldn't be in love with their own king...unless the king approves of it." Percival explained.

"Well let me tell you something, HE'S MINE! NOT YOURS!" Blaze snarled.

"I don't care about that, I care about the fact that you got me embarrassed down there."

"WHAT? ME? I DID NOT! HOW?"

"Whatever you did last night with that hawk, ruined a happy moment for me down there."

"Oh and I'm supposed to be blamed for YOUR SCREW-UPS? Girl we may look alike, but you're a knight, and I'm a princess and this princess isn't gonna let some dumb hawk lay a finger on me...and that includes you...SERVANT!"

Hearing that, Percival got in Blaze's face.

"SERVANT! I'M NO SERVANT TO YOU!"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"MAKE ME!"

Finally Blaze noticed Percival had her left hand clenched but they were seemingly holding something.

"What's that in your hand?"

"Uh nothing."

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Blaze tackled her and pinned her on the ground getting her to open her hand and saw she had been concealing catnip. Percival rolled them over so she was on top and headbutted Blaze off of her. The strong scent consumed both cats and they growled at each other.

"IT'S MINE I TELL YA MINE!" Percival clutched her left hand to her chest.

"You know I wanted to promise Sonic that wouldn't whoop your ass, but it looks like I have to. Especially after you were just stealing my catnip...and NO ONE DOES THAT...NOT EVEN SONIC!" Blaze ignited her fists on fire.

A brief moment of silence between them before Percival held out her sword behind her.

"I don't need my sword to beat you." Percival said.

"BRING IT KNIGHT!"

Blaze ran forwards trying to grab Percival and chased her around the room while the knight laughed. She jumped on the bed and just as Blaze was about to jump her, Percival smacked Blaze hard with a pillow off the bed, then threw the cover over her.

"ARGH! GET THIS OFF OF ME!" Blaze yelled thrashing around.

Percival kicked Blaze into a wall only angering her more, she burned a giant hole in the cover and lunged sending a hard punch to Percival's face with enough force to knock the catnip in her hands to the ground.

"MINE!" The both yelled.

They pounced onto the catnip starting a large fightcloud.

**PART 12: UNWANTED CALLERS**

Meanwhile Sonic was getting an annoying call from a certain group of enemies from season 3 of Sonic X who haven't realized they are out of character like most people in this story.

"NO DARK OAK, I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR PARTY HAS MORE PEOPLE IN IT! IT'S DIFFERENT FOR YOU, YOU GUYS ARE A WHOLE FACTION!" Sonic yelled over the phone.

"SOMEBODY'S JEALOUS!" Dark Oak yelled.

"YO OAK CAN I CRANK UP THE MUSIC?" Yellow Zelkova yelled.

"HELL YEAH! HEY SWEETIE HOW IS THIS PARTY?" Oak yelled to Cosmo!

"IT'S AWESOME!" She yelled.

"Nobody can dance as well I can." Black Narccissus scoffed.

"Bitch please, I'm a way better dancer!" Red Pine argued.

"Oh really? Wanna fight about it?" Narccissus challenged.

"You two are so immature." Pale Bay Leaf groaned.

That's when Knuckles and Tails grabbed the phone from Sonic.

"YO OAK, YOU STILL GOT THAT SECRET INGREDIENT?" Knuckles asked.

"HELL YEAH, WE GOT PLENTY!"

"LET US GET SOME! IT'S FOR SOMETHING VERY SPECIAL WE HAVE PLANNED TONIGHT!" Tails yelled.

"NO PROBLEM, I'LL SEND SOME THERE! PARTY ON!" Dark Oak hung up.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh you'll find out later!" Knuckles smirked.

"You two are creeping me out tonight. Anyways, I wonder what Blaze is doing, it's been awhile." Sonic wondered.

"You don't think..." Tails trailed off.

"CATFIGHT!" Knuckles jumped up and down excitedly.

"OH NO!" Sonic dashed up the stairs with Knuckles, Tails and Metal Sonic in tow.

When they got up to the room, they heard grunting and punching.

"Wow, those two are battling." Knuckles said.

"Should we break them up?" Tails asked.

"Let them rumble for one more hour." Metal Sonic suggested.

"Now why would we do that?" Sonic asked.

ONE HOUR LATER...

"Okay now I break them up." Sonic decided.

He spin dashed through the door and collided with the girls sending them all to the ground. Sonic then noticed that his 4 pillows were on the ground too. When he got up, he saw the covers on the bed were balled up and claw marks and burn marks were on the walls and floor. Then he heard what sounded like chuckling...and it belong to Blaze who was trying to get up.

"That...was...fun..." Blaze chuckled.

"Blaze I thought you said you wouldn't fight!" Sonic said.

"Yeah I lied...but it's okay now sweetie, everything's fine!" Blaze assured.

"YOU DESTROYED MY ROOM!" Sonic yelled.

"Sir Sonic please forgive us. We were just settling our differences that's all...and had a pillow fight afterwards!" Percival said.

"In fact, during our scuffle, it turns out we find catfighting fun!" Blaze said.

"I may be a knight and used to swordsmanship, but just the the thrill of fisticuffs is amazing. And I've never been in a pillow fight before." Percival added.

Sonic examined their injuries...Blaze had bruises, scratches and a few burn marks, a black eye and ripped clothes. Percival's armor was burned and dented while her actual body had a few bruises and scratches and she also had a black eye.

"But still, why did you two have to fight in the first place?" Sonic asked.

"Look Sonic, I was just mad that she had a little crush on you and that you may like her back just because she's also me. That and she was trying to steal some of my catnip." Blaze explained.

"Looks if anyone asks...we were ONLY pillow fighting." Percival said.

"Do you forgive me Sonic?" Blaze batted her eyes innocently.

"I don't know." Sonic crossed his arms and looked away.

Blaze then playfully began to lightly run her claws down his chest purring and licking his cheek until she grabbed his head and pulled him into a heated kiss leaving a little burn on his lips.

"Okay I forgive you." Sonic chuckled.

Percival looked over at Metal Sonic who just looked at her...though he was actually embarrassed about what to say...and she smiled.

"Come on guys, let's go downstairs." Tails suggested and they agreed.

**PART 13: OH SHIT IT'S AMY!**

It was midnight as they party continued on...everyone had planned to stay until tomorrow afternoon. Jet, after dealing with an hour of sitting in a corner tied up, was released and allowed to stay only if he didn't cause any more trouble...and stay away from Vector. Speaking of Vector, he had went outside to get some air when he spotted what looked like Amy coming this way.

"Oh shit...SONIC CUT THE PARTY! THE PINK HEDGEHOG IS COMING, THE PINK HEDGEHOG IS COMING!" Vector yelled running side.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Everyone yelled.

Sonic jumped onto a table dramatically and shouted.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! FOR YEARS WE HAVE NOT HAD A PARTY STOPPED BY ANYONE! WE HAVE PARTIED UNTIL WE WERE PURPLE!"

"YEAH I LOVE BEING PURPLE!" Knuckles yelled out receiving awkward glares from everyone...especially Wave, Blaze, Percival, Big and Espio.

"...O-okay note taken you Patrick Star wannabe, anyways...NEVER WILL WE GIVE IN TO PEOPLE WHO WILL RUIN PARTIES, PUT YOU IN DEATH-HUGS, FLIRT WITH YOU WHILE YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS RIGHT BESIDE YOU AND WORST OF ALL...USE THE HAMMER OF ANNOYANCE!" Sonic spoke.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled.

"THEN, AS THE KING OF THIS HOUSE, AND KING OF CAMELOT...I SAY TO YOU...FUCKING HIDE!"

Everyone scrambled around looking for hiding places. They hid in closets, cabinets, old boxes, the chimney and even the bathroom. All the lights shut off just as Amy was about to ring the doorbell. Sonic beat her to it.

"Hey Amy what's up?" Sonic said drinking some punch.

"Sonic, I heard music...was that you?" Amy asked.

"Music? Me? Nah! Must have been another house nearbye." Sonic lied.

"Are you sure, you better not be hiding a party from me." Amy said taking out her new hammer.

"I promise you I'm not." Sonic assured.

Amy shoved Sonic inside and looked around, everything was normal. No signs of a party or people. Up in the chimney, Vector was trying hard not to sneeze while Shadow and Blaze were floating above him.

"Vector if you sneeze I swear to god I will kill you." Shadow threatened.

"Why did I pick the chimney, I should've found the computer room." Vector groaned.

Amy eventually bought it.

"Okay then, I guess you're taking a break from parties huh?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, no big deal, the others understand." Sonic sweat-dropped.

"Even that crazy cat girl isn't here?" Amy sneered.

Blaze heard that and growled.

"Uh-oh." Vector gulped.

"Blaze control yourself." Shadow said.

"OKAY BYE!" Sonic pushed her out and closed the door.

Just then fire exploded from the chimney but Amy didn't noticed as she skipped away back home. When the coast was clear, everyone came back out while Shadow and Vector were burned. The lights and music came back on.

"PARTY ON!" Sonic yelled.

"PARTY ON!" Everyone else yelled back!

"Hey Knuckles, the shipment just arrived!" Tails pointed out as a little Metarex ship landed.

"Just in time." Knuckles evily chuckled.

To be continued...


	4. Tripping Out

Chapter 4: Tripping Out

_"IT'S NO USE!" ~Silver_

**PART 14: THE 5 PHASES OF MSP (Metarex Super Powder)**

Sonic followed Knuckles and Tails outside were a lone Metarex drone hopped out of his ship holding a large bad full of the "secret ingredient" they were talking about. Inside the bag was some powder colored purple, yellow, red, green and black...hmm.

"Trust me, this stuff will effect anybody." The Metarex drone said.

"And that's what we want. Thanks." Knuckles said handing him some money.

"No problem, good luck." The Metarex left back in his ship.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see Sonic, let's just say it'll really cool him down." Tails smirked.

Shadow was coming over to the punch bowl seeing Tails filling up a cup with the powder mixed in.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Oh just making the punch taste a bit better...trust me...you'll know the difference...and it's a good difference." Tails assured.

Shadow thankfully took the drugged cup and took a sip and his eyes widened.

"Wow...this is actually pretty good." Shadow said before drinking the rest of the cup and left.

"Mission accomplished." Tails said to a nearbye Knuckles, Sonic and Blaze.

"But wait, there's still some left...I think I know just who to mess around with next." Knuckles turned to Silver who was also coming over for punch.

Tails quickly drugged his drink before he picked it up and took a sip.

"Wow, it's never tasted this good before." Silver said.

"Now what?" Sonic asked.

"We wait..." Knuckles said.

10 Minutes later...

Shadow and Silver raced upstairs to the bathroom and tried to throw up at the same time.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Silver yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WE NEED TO GET IT OUT!" Shadow yelled.

"WAS IT THE JUICE?"

"TAILS WOULDN'T DARE PISS ME OFF!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"FORGET YOU I'M TRYING TO GET THIS STUFF OUT!"

"IT'S NO USE!"

"THEN WHAT?"

"PUT YOUR FINGERS IN MY MOUTH AND VICE VERSA!"

"WHAT?"

"WE HAVE TO MAKE EACH OTHER THROW UP INSTEAD!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'M SERIOUS SHADOW WE HAVE TO TRY!"

The two gulped and placed their hands in each other's mouth trying to get the other to throw up but it wasn't working. Eventually they gave up.

"Whatever it is, it's too late now." Shadow said.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Silver asked.

Later...the two were trying to have a conversation with Jet who had a large bandage over his beak. Though Jet noticed something was off.

"So Jet have you been using your extreme gear lately?" Silver asked.

"Not really, I'm taking a break from that stuff." Jet sighed.

"What did you, he-he, did you, he-he, lose your...hehehehe." Shadow started giggling while Silver followed right behind.

"He's trying to say that, hehehe...hehehehe." Silver chuckled.

Jet was confused and cocked his head to the side.

"It's not, he-he, funny." Shadow giggled some more shaking his head.

PHASE 01: THE GIGGS

"You guys alright?" Jet asked.

But Silver and Shadow couldn't stop chuckling leaving Jet dumbfounded.

"Hehehehehehehehehe."

"Hehehehehehehehehe."

"Uh guys?"

PHASE 02: TRIPPING MAJOR B******K

Silver and Shadow stopped laughing and just stared at Jet in a daze. Silver looked like he was trying to say something, in his vision, he was seeing Jet's beak grow longer like Pinocchio. Silver reached out to touch his beak but Jet pushed his hand away.

"What's with you?" Jet asked taking a step back.

Shadow looked past Jet to see what looked like Sonic walking by in his werehog form, which changed to his .exe form then to his knight form and finally back to normal.

"Faker." Shadow hissed.

"Are you two on drugs?" Jet asked.

"No." They said at the same time.

A few minutes later, Shadow had gotten everybody's attention as he wrote something and spoke.

"...Which leads to the conclusion that Amy possibly has a basement full of weapons of mass destruction in her basement which is something Blaze wouldn't have because she would just burn Sonic alive if he ever dared to betray her and giving her a ball of yarn wouldn't make any better." Shadow finished and turns to everyone else.

However, what he just said had nothing to do with what he wrote. On the wall was "Faker" written over 100 times. Then he walked over to Omega who was so stunned he didn't realize Shadow was positioning his claws so that only his middle fingers were sticking up, then did it himself.

"SONAZE FTW!" Shadow said walking off feeling proud.

Sonic and Blaze blush and face-palm.

PHASE 3: OVER FALSITY OF CONFIDENCE

A few minutes later, some of the people decided to start up Karaoke in the living room. Silver ran up on stage and tested the mic.

"Silver to crowd, Silver to crowd, testing, testing, testing-testing-testing-testing-testing-testing-testing. TESTING! AAAAHHHH! CROWD! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"YES!" They all yelled back.

"Espio cue that song."

Classic "Escape from the city" plays from Sonic Generations and Silver begins singing.

"Rollin around at the speed of sound. Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. Can't stick around, got to keep moving on. Guess what lies ahead only one way to find out! Must keep on movin' ahead. No time for guessin' follow my plan instead. Trustin' in what you can't see. Take my lead, I'll set you free. Follow me! Set me free! Trust me and we will escape from the city! I'll make it through, follow me! Follow me, set me free, trust me and we will escape from the city, I'll make it through, prove it to you, FOLLOW ME!"

The music halted and Silver drops the mic and walks up leaving everyone shocked.

PHASE 04: FUCK YEAH MOTHERFUCKER!

Silver use his psychokinesis powers to start juggling random people who were comfortable being raised and lowered in the air.

"AAAHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" Vector yelled.

"WOOOHOOOO! I SHOULD JOIN THE CIRCUS!" Silver yelled.

"Yeah he really should've." Sonic groaned.

Shadow ran around outside knocking people's mailboxes down.

"I LOVE SMASHING STUFF! IT'S MY CALLING!" Shadow yelled down the street.

Silver then started to fly into a corner and stayed their like he was stuck.

"LOOK EVERYONE, I'M GLITCHING!" Silver yelled.

Shadow leaped from roof to roof making random poses until he came to a cliff and fell.

"YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" Shadow fell making Goofy's yell.

PHASE 05: ASLEEPYNESS

Eventually, the two wore themselves down and everything went back to normal, except the fact that Silver laid down in a corner with his butt in the air while Shadow was outside cuddling with Sonic's mailbox.

**PART 15: CHASING METAL SONIC**

Usually at least once a month, there would be a giant sale on women items at the mall and they would stay open all night...and this was one of those nights. Blaze had wanted Sonic to schedule the party for this day mainly because of that. She, Rouge, Wave and Cream always went but Cream was always hesitant to go mainly because every time she would...the other three broke into brawls over clothing and shoes EVERY...SINGLE...TIME! But usually it was always girls who fought over that stuff on these days...Cream avoided them during their crazed shopping moments. Sonic was used to his girlfriend coming back beaten and battered those nights...it was kind of hot to him.

"Hmm, well this time I suggest we bring a couple of guys with us to hold our bags." Rouge suggested.

"Great idea, but who?" Blaze wondered.

"How about Omega?" Wave pointed to the robot who was chatting with Metal Sonic.

"Yeah, he's a big guy he'll carry most of them...but we need someone else." Rouge said looking around.

I don't think Shadow or Silver could do it...and they're still pooped."

"The Chaotix?"

"Hell no, they'll ruin our fun!"

"Hmm...what about Tails or Knuckles?"

"The last time we tried they complained the whole time."

"You might as well grab Sonic, he's like the sanest person here...at least for right now."

"Meh, he had to protect his house. Jet or Storm?"

Blaze and Wave looked at Rouge with the angry anime symbol appearing on their forehead.

"Nevermind...hey wait a minute...how about Metal Sonic?"

They all smirked at each other before looking over at Cream and Percival.

"You two coming?" Blaze asked.

"I guess." Cream sighed.

"Go where?" Percival asked.

"The mall. It's a place where you can buy almost anything from clothes to electronics." Cream explained.

"Oh okay, but should I go in this armor?" She asked.

"Leave that to me, though don't you think it will be weird about people seeing Blaze twice, you have her color too." Sonic came over hearing the conversation.

"Don't worry mabye we'll split up so that doesn't happen." Cream suggested.

Sonic took Percival upstairs to grab some clothes while the girls went to confront Metal Sonic and Omega.

"Hey you two, you're coming with us to the mall for help." Rouge announced.

"Sure." Omega shrugged and walked over.

Metal Sonic then found himself being stared down by the smirking girls. He felt nervous for once.

"Okay Metal, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Come with us now...or we'll force you." Blaze threatened.

Metal tensed up, he thought about running...he thought about hiding, he thought about how hard it would be to surrender. When he took a step back, they took a step forward.

"Dude, you're coming with us either way. If we have to chase you, pin you down and drag you out there so be it." Wave said.

"Metal Sonic, I would just do what they say." Omega warned remembering when he refused.

FLASHBACK...

"SAY IT ROBOT! SAY IT NOW!"

"NO!"

Blaze, Wave and Rouge somehow got Omega pinned down on his front on the ground. Blaze was spanking him on the butt with flames, Wave was pulling one of his legs back and Rouge was spray painting a target on his face.

"Okay Omega, one last chance to say it or head goes bye-bye." Rouge took a metal bat.

"OW! OW! OW! OKAY, I'LL JOIN YOU! I'LL JOIN YOU!" Omega gave in.

PRESENT...

Metal Sonic understand Omega's pain, but he was more quicker on his feet. He suddenly dashed away.

"GET HIM!" Wave shouted.

The Benny Hill theme played as the girls chased Metal Sonic all throughout the house. First Wave tried to corner him in the kitchen, they weaved from one side of the table in the middle to the other trying not to spill the drinks and food. Despite Metal Sonic being an evil and extremely dangerous duplicate of Sonic, he knew that hell hath no fury like a women scorned, or in this case a female swallow, cat and bat scorned. Wave jumped over the table trying to tackle him but Metal jumped back and ran into the living room hiding around in the crowd of people. Rouge floated in the air and spotted him. Metal scrambled past people nearly knocking some of the them over, he raced up the fireplace and onto the roof. Thinking he had escaped, he didn't expect to see Blaze also on the roof waiting. She tackled him down into the chimney but Metal slipped out quickly and ran up the stairs. Percival had just went into the bathroom to change while Sonic was just cleaning up his room. He was suddenly ambushed by Metal and the girls knocking him over. The door gag happened when the girls chased Metal through all the doors and somehow ending up in the other rooms. After a few minutes of that, they finally cornered him in Sonic's room. Said owner was standing by the window.

"What are you gonna do now?" Blaze asked.

Metal decided as a last resort was to put up his fists. The girls cracked their knuckles at the same time wearing evil grins. Sonic wanted to intervene.

"Come on girls, is this really-"

The girls hissed at him making Sonic jump out the window. Seeing the robot panic, the girls tackle and pin him.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL GO!" Metal Sonic screamed as one of them pulled back his leg.

"Is it over?" Sonic asked poking his head back up.

Percival came inside wearing a plain purple short-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, white gloves and purple high-heels.

"Well, how do I look?" Percival asked.

Sonic gave Blaze puppy-dog eyes and she sighed.

"Go ahead."

"HOT CHILI DOGS YOU LOOK FINE!" Sonic yelled before clearing his throat.

"Okay we need to hurry before all the good stuff are gone...I'm hoping we get to beat some asses." Wave said.

**PART 16: MALL BRAWL**

At the mall, Cream was explaining to Percival about how the other girls usually acted.

"They constantly fight over everything. And even fight other girls over the stuff, the workers don't even care. I just stay away." Cream explained.

"Noted." Percival nodded.

"OOH! LOOK AT THOSE SHOES!" Rouge's eyes beamed.

"I SAW THEM FIRST!" Blaze yelled.

"MOVE OVER THEY'RE MINE!" Wave yelled.

"Here we go again." Cream face-palmed.

Several other women were in the store arguing with each other as well. Cream, Percival, Metal Sonic and Omega decided to go somewhere else. Omega and Metal played a few video games in which Metal kept winning.

"How do you keep winning?" Omega asked.

"When I'm not trying to kill Sonic I come play these." Metal said.

Cream and Percival took a few pictures in a photo booth making funny faces. Percival was having a lot of fun both outside and inside the party. Menawhile with the other girls...

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NEVER!"

The workers sat back smiling and watching betting on who would win the argument and upcoming fight. While Rouge was searching for some clothing that she thought someone already took, Blaze was desperately reaching for more shoes that Wave was holding.

"IT'S NOT FAIR I SAW THOSE FIRST!" Blaze yelled holding several pairs of clothes in one hand and shaking her other fist.

"TOO BAD! WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO?" Wave jiggled the shoes in front of her while several clothes wrapped around her legs.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Blaze demanded.

"Oh please Blaze, why don't you just be yourself, rely on your friends and ask them for help because you can't do this alone. You should ask Sonic for help."

"WHY YOU!"

Blaze angrily tackles Wave creating a large fightcloud. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic and Omega come over surprised.

"Uh, are their several of these same ones in the back?" Omega asked.

"Did they even check the shoe size?" Metal asked.

"Nope." The cashier said.

The fightcloud poofs away revealing the two a bit beaten but upset.

"Oh that's right we didn't. These are just for display." Blaze said.

"Oh yeah...you know what I guess we can order the same pair."

"Yeah we can do that."

Rouge suddenly pops up from a pile of clothes.

"NOBODY HERE CAN WEAR THOSE BUT ME!" Rouge yelled.

Rouge jumps at them starting another fightcloud.

"I still can't believe I lost all those games." Omega whined.

"Your hands are too big." Metal Sonic scoffed.

"But they're big enough to punch you across the store." Omega bent down angrily.

"COME AT ME ROBRO!" Metal Sonic yelled.

Just as the two were about to come to blows, Cream and Percival arrived back.

"I'm telling you Percival, it's hard to keep some of our friends under control." Cream said.

"Mabye they should ask Sonic for help." Percival shrugged.

The fightcloud poofs away again with the girls pretty beat up.

"Like Sonic would know anything about this stuff." Rouge scoffed.

"Yeah, what would he know?" Wave asked.

"We don't need Sonic for help." Blaze scoffed.

All of a sudden Marine charges angrily into the store and towards the girls.

"OY, YOU NEED SONIC'S HELP MATE! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM SONIC RUSH?" Marine yelled.

She jumped at the girls starting yet another fightcloud.

"Where did she come from?" Metal asked.

"I don't even know what's happening anymore." Omega rubbed his head.

"Me neither...I'm still better than you at video games."

"THAT DOES IT!"

Metal Sonic and Omega start up a fightcloud of their own while Cream and Percival face-palm.

"Let's go do more shopping." Cream suggested.

"Good idea." Percival nodded.

**PART 17: COMING BACK**

Sonic was busy trying to help a recovered Shadow and Silver into a chair.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is knocking down a few mailboxes." Shadow rubbed his head.

"Eh, well it's about time you went crazy for awhile during a party!" Sonic said.

"Whatever, where are the girls at?" Shadow asked.

"Don't know, they take too long every time." Silver sighed.

"Shadow, now that you're awake, you think you could, I don't know, CLEAN THAT WALL!" Sonic demanded.

"Fine!" Shadow muttered.

"WE'RE BACK!" The girls came in with many bags.

Sonic rolled his eyes seeing all the bruises and scratches they had from fighting. Marine also arrived hoping to see Tails. Cream and Percival walked in laughing about something.

"Sounds like you two had fun!" Sonic said.

"Best night I ever had." Percival said.

"Now we know who the sane ones are around here." Gawain said.

"You can say that again." Lancelot nodded.

Finally Metal Sonic and Omega arrived with several dents and claw marks. Though they seemed to have made up since they were chatting.

"Oy Sonic, hope you don't mind me being here mate." Marine said.

"It's no problem, so I take it you three found what you wanted?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, can't wait for next time!" Blaze hopped on the couch.

"I found about 6 pairs of shoes!" Rouge said.

"Same for me in pants." Wave said.

"They were gone? Never really noticed since I was passed out." Silver said.

"Lying with your ass all up in the air...too funny." Wave nudged him.

"Ugh!" Silver groaned.

To be continued...


	5. When You Get Smacked

Chapter 5: When You Get Smacked

_"OVER!" ~Wave_

**PART 18: SMACK CAM**

For the second of half of the party, some people headed to the backyard for more fun, Tails and Knuckles had brought out a few things outside including a large bouncy house, pool and extra tables and chairs. Sonic had planned for them all to watch a horror film later on...but right now...

"Ugh, once again, this doesn't seem like a good idea." Sonic warned.

"It will be fun! Who doesn't like seeing a good smack cam video after they've made it?" Tails asked.

"You're gonna get beat up." Sonic smirked.

"Just watch the master at work." Tails said.

He cracked his knuckles so loudly the whole house shakes. Then he looked to Metal Sonic who was just coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Metal Sonic, can you do us a favor and hold this camera, we're about to do smack cam." Tails said.

"Whatever!" Metal said taking the camera.

"So who's on the list? Sonic asked.

"Oh you'll see. It's only 5 people. I let the others who aren't getting smacked already know about it." Tails chuckled.

ROUND 1: TAILS SMACKS SHADOW

"Smack cam!" Tails said to the camera.

Tails covers his hand in whip cream and walked slowly behind Shadow who is just walking outside. Then once he was close enough, he smacked Shadow hard in the face and everyone laughs.

"YOU ARE DEAD FOX!" Shadow turned around.

Tails was chased by Shadow back into the house with Metal Sonic filming right behind them.

ROUND 2: JET SMACKS KNUCKLES

"SMACK CAM!" Jet yelled.

He found Knuckles sitting in a chair talking to Rouge outside, he ran straight towards them, leaped over the table and smacked Knuckles hard in the process.

"THAT BEAK IS COMING OFF!" Knuckles yelled chasing him while Rouge and the others laughed.

"I think I just found exclusive footage." Metal Sonic commented.

ROUND 3: BLAZE SMACKS SONIC

"Smack cam!" Blaze whispers lighting her hand on fire.

She found Sonic drinking a soda at a table with Percival, Lancelot and Gawain when Blaze came up behind him and smacked him out the chair and making him spit out soda he was drinking. Blaze left a large burn mark on his cheek.

"OOOWWWW! I WAS ON THE LIST?" Sonic yelped.

"I did it because I love you." Blaze winked.

ROUND 4: VECTOR SMACKS STORM

"Smack cam!" Vector chuckles evily.

He, Storm and a few others were busy jumping in the bounce-house and Vector got prepared. Once they were they both in the air he smacked him hard out the bounce-house.

"OW! Comedians huh?" Storm growled.

He heard Metal Sonic chuckling.

"OH YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Storm chased Metal Sonic.

FINAL ROUND: SHADOW SMACKS ROUGE...SAY WHAT?

"Smack cam." Shadow said with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

All the girls were in the pool talking when Shadow raced straight for it aiming for the back up Rouge's head. Sensing this, Rouge winks at Cream who, just as Shadow gets close enough, punches Shadow in the chest and tosses him into the pool.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls cheered at Shadow's defeat.

"Didn't see that coming." Metal Sonic said turning off the camera.

**PART 19: TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES**

Before Sonic could start the movie, he wondered where Big had gone to. He found him crying over in the basement.

"Big what's wrong?" Sonic asked coming down.

"Froggy trapped in the large vents! Can't get him!" Big cried pointing to the long vents that stretched up through the house and up to the a vent on the roof.

"Why did he go through there?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic went back upstairs and saw Vector and Wave coming by talking and got their attention.

"Hey, can you two help me and Big out? Forggy is stuck on the roof and we need to get him down quickly." Sonic said.

"Sure, I'll get a rope and go through the vents.." Vector said and went to find some rope.

Though for some reason it took a lot longer to get the rope leaving the three lost at what to do.

"What's taking him so long I'm bored." Sonic groaned.

"Why don't we just take a Soul searching walk through the Green Hill Zone to Dust in the Wind?" Wave suggested.

_Dust in the Wind plays while Sonic and Wave walk through Town Square and end up in the Green Hill Zone walking through a forest, stopping at a bridge and watching the water, resting by a random tree, standing on a cliff watching the moon and having an extreme gear race. Eventually they arrived back in the basement of Sonic's house where Big was still waiting and Vector finally arrived._

"Alright Wave, I'm gonna go up to the vents and run this rope down through them. Grab your walkie, I'll call you when I get up there." Vector said.

"Okay." Wave pulled out a random walkie out of nowhere.

"Wave pick up. Over."

"What?"

"Wave, please say "over" when you are finished talking. Over."

"What? Over."

"Do you see the wire yet? Over."

"No."

"Nooooo what? Over."

"No. Over."

"Okay, I'm gonna start feeding it through. Over."

"Wait, If you haven't started feeding it, why'd ya ask me if I could see it?"

"Didn't copy that Wave. Over."

"I said why did ya ask me if I could see it if you haven't started feeding it? Over."

"Oh that's better, I can hear you now. Over. Do you see it yet? Over."

"You know, you're a jackass. For the record, I don't wanna deal with you anymore when this is over."

"When this is what ? Over."

"I said, I don't wanna hang out with you anymore when this is over."

"When this is what? You've got to finish your sentence. Over."

"That's it, my sentence is over."

"Your sentence is what Wave? Over."

"My sentence is- wait a minute. I have to say over, even if the sentence ends with the word over?"

"Ends with the word what Wave? Over."

The wire soon comes down to view.

"Oh, I see the wire."

"You see the wire what? Over."

"OVER!"

Wave angrily yanks the wire hard pulling Vector and Froggy down.

"Froggy!" Big grabs him and runs upstairs happily.

"...Wow..." Sonic simply said.

**PART 20: MOVIE NIGHT**

With everyone gathered back in the living room, Sonic put in the selected horror movie and sat between Blaze and Metal Sonic.

"Ready to get scared?" Sonic asked Metal.

"Pfft, please...there's no way I can get scared of this stuff." Metal Sonic scoffed.

Around the beginning of the movie, everyone was fine. Sonic looked at Blaze who seemed to be enjoying herself. Metal Sonic was comforting a rather tensed Percival who was not used to such suspenseful moments.

"You okay?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Percival said.

By the middle, some of them were very creeped out. Shadow and Rouge were not effected, Omega shook nervously and was being comforted by Cream and Cheese. The Chaotix were trying to control themselves, Silver, Jet, Wave and Storm had looks of horror on their faces, Big held Froggy tightly. Tails and Knuckles covered their faces. Sonic could barely enjoy the movie since Blaze was not only shivering in fear, but her claws were sunk into Sonic's leg.

"Blaze...you got your claws in my leg." Sonic winced.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I'm so scared...I need something to hold onto." Blaze said with gritted teeth.

"My leg doesn't count." Sonic said.

Then he felt another sharp pain in his other leg. Metal Sonic had his claws sunk in Sonic's other leg...he was scared too. Sonic wanted to smirk but he was in too much pain. Forcefully he snatched their hands and yanked them out leaving a total of 10 small puncture wounds in his legs.

"I need a chilidog." Sonic sighed.

By the end, only Shadow and Rouge were left watching the movie. The others had looked away and or passed out.

"Heh, I would be lying if I said I didn't see this coming." Rouge said.

"Why does Sonic have this movie anyways?" Shadow wondered.

"I convinced Sonic to pick it up after I did a little research on it." Rouge chuckled.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for jewelry!"

To be continued...

**Final chapter up next!**


	6. Wild Finish

Chapter 6: Wild Finish

_"HONK HONK MOTHERFUCKER!" ~Metal Sonic_

**PART 21: KNOCK-OUT GAME**

Several people were crowded around in the living room as Shadow issued a challenge.

"Seriously, none of you can knock me out!" Shadow scoffed.

"I'm sure one of us can." Knuckles said.

"Try me.' Shadow challenged.

And so, Knuckles decided to go first. You only get one try to knock him out.

"HERE IT COMES!" Knuckles reeled back a fist.

He punch Shadow but he doesn't go down.

"Hah, next!" Shadow smirked.

Next was Jet who was a little nervous at first. Shadow patted his cheek as a sign to go ahead. Jet slammed his fist into Shadow but he still doesn't go down or even stagger.

"Nice try." Shadow said.

"Aw." Jet whined.

Next was Blaze who lit her hands on fire...and that wasn't cheating.

"Alright Shadow, this should do it." Blaze warned.

"Pfft."

Blaze's fiery fist connects with Shadow's cheek but nothing happens.

"WHAT?"

"NEXT!" Shadow pointed out.

The line began to shorten quickly as Sonic, Vector, Storm, Silver, Rouge and even Marine tried. Wave, Metal Sonic and the knights were left.

"Well I guess I'm going." Metal Sonic shrugged.

"You? Please bot let me handle this." Wave fixed her gloves.

"Alright Wave you punchin' or what?" Sonic called over.

Shadow smirked seeing Wave walking over.

"For the record Wave, you're more of a technician, than a fighter...like Tails. Do you honestly think you have the guts to try?" Shadow said.

Wave shut her eyes and clenched her fists...a technician? Was that really all most of them thought she was? She was about to prove them wrong...starting with Shadow. In a flash, she clocked Shadow hard in the face with so much force, it was powerful enough to knock Shadow down, but not out. But she didn't stop there, she was angry. She lunged on Shadow and started to beat him in the face forcing the others to grab her.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WAVE BREAK IT UP!" Sonic yelled.

"STOP IT!" Storm yelled.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" Jet said.

Wave angrily shoved Jet away and walked upstairs cursing under her breath.

"What got into her?" Shadow groaned sitting up.

"That was kinda rude Shadow." Rouge said.

"You're rude all the time." Shadow retorted.

"Yeah, but she's my friend." Rouge sneered.

"I'll go check on her." Sonic said.

"We're coming with you." Jet and Tails said.

**PART 22: RECOVERING WAVE**

They found her in the hallway leaning against the wall looking down. When he spotted Jet out of the corner of her eye, she growled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Wave started towards him only for Sonic to push her away.

"I just wanted to see what's wrong." Jet said.

"Why did you attack Shadow like that?" Sonic asked.

"You really want to know? I hate it when people think all I am is a technician. I'm more than that, I can be more...I've just had no chance to do it." Wave explained.

"Then why are you mad at me? I thought you'd get over the team separating." Jet said.

"I wasn't mad over that, I was just mad at the many times you'd yell at me or do stuff that would get us in trouble...AND EVEN BLAME ME FOR NO REASON! ALL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FUCKING ACCEPT THE FACT YOU ARE TO BLAME SOMETIMES!" She yelled.

Tails was getting kinda scared and hid behind Sonic. Jet now really wanted to make her feel better...he tried to walk closer.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I WARNING YOU!" Wave put up her fists.

"Wave just let me-"

"BACK OFF!"

"But I-"

"GO! AWAY! NOW!"

Jet made his decision, he ran towards her, she threw a punch, he ducked and pinned her against the wall.

"GET OFF ME YOU-"

She was suddenly silenced by Jet kissing her. Sonic and Tails' mouths dropped to the ground in shock. Jet quickly pulled away looking at her.

"Disbanded or not, I still care about you and Storm's feelings alright?" Jet said.

Wave was still surprised and she was blushing...but she nodded.

"Okay." Wave said.

"Now come on, almost morning, we still got a few things to do." Sonic said.

**PART 23: LIVE LIFE**

Morning would soon arrive and after everyone finished dancing to "Party Rock Anthem", Sonic decided to calm things down with a little bit more of karaoke. Sonic, Percival and Blaze had decided to sing a song together with Wave, Rouge, Cream, Silver, Gawain and Lancelot as the chorus. Espio played their choice of song. _"Live Life" _from Sonic and the Black Knight plays while everyone else listens.

Sonic: Take a look inside your heart

Blaze: What once seemed fair today

Sonic: Tomorrow it may not

Blaze: Just a walk or a journey

Sonic: Don't stop reaching high

Blaze: Don't let the time pass you by

Percival: So many ways that you can try to forget

All 3: So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret

Chrous: Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Girls: Hold on, hold tight

Boys: Don't let go, don't lose sight

Sonic: Feeling like the road

Blaze: Is winding you on every turn

Sonic: But there are lessons to learn

Blaze: Take a look inside your heart

Sonic: What once seemed impossible

Blaze: Today is not

Percvial: So many ways that you can try to forget

All 3: So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret

Chorus: Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Girls: Hold on, hold tight

Boys: Don't let go, don't lose sight

Chrous: Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Girls: Hold on, hold tight

Boys: Don't let go

Sonic: I can't imagine, I can't imagine

Blaze: Making it on your own

Percival: You've got inside, you've got it inside of you

All 3: So let it out

Chorus: Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Girls: Hold on, hold tight

Boys: Don't let go, don't lose sight

Everyone: Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Girls: Hold on, hold tight

Boys: Don't let go, just live life

Everyone: Live life

Percival & Blaze: Don't let go

Sonic: Live life

All: Live life

Everyone cheered and it even brought a tear to Shadow's eyes.

"Shadow? Are you crying?" Tails asked.

"Pfft, no." Shadow sneered.

**PART 24: AFTERMATH**

The next afternoon everyone started to leave satisfied with the events. They were really tired and ready to sleep in. All that was left was Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, the knights, Metal Sonic and Omega.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Sonic said.

"Same time next month?" Vector asked.

"Hell yeah!" Sonic said.

"Am I invited this time?" Jet asked.

Yeah sure!" Sonic chuckled.

Blaze came up with a big grin.

"Been in the catnip again huh?"

"Meow..." Blaze purred resting her head on his shoulder.

"So what are you two doing now?" Tails asked the robots.

"Don't know, mabye play more games." Omega shrugged.

"That you'll just lose." Metal Sonic scoffed.

Omega punches Metal into a wall. Metal retaliates by tackling Omega outside where they began fighting again.

"Anyways, I guess you guys will be returning to your own reality?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, after all we must keep Camelot protected while our king...defends this reality." Lancelot said.

"We sure had a lot of fun though!" Gawain said.

"Thank you Sonic for giving us good time." Percival bowed.

"No problem, I was glad you could make it." Sonic said.

Tails activated the portal and the knights left. Sonic knew Percival had a large smile on her face as they left. Once they were gone, Knuckles rubbed his head.

"Now what?" Knuckles asked.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic stuck his head in the door.

"Whoever is the owner of the large truck, you left your parking lights on...and a pink hedgehog sitting in the seats." Metal announced.

"Wait, large truck? Pink hedghog? AAWWW SHIT!" Sonic groaned.

"I KNEW YOU HAD A PARTY SONIC!" Amy yelled getting out of the G.U.N. truck.

"But how?" Sonic asked.

"DIDN'T HAVE TO, YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!" Amy pulled out her hammer.

Blaze brought out her claws, but Metal Sonic jumped in front of her and grabbed for the hammer.

"GIVE IT!"

"NEVER!"

Metal reached for something in a little compartment in his hip.

"POCKET SAND!" Metal threw it at her.

"AAAAHHHH!" Amy yelled rubbing her eyes.

"INTO THE TRUCK!" Omega yelled.

The six scrambled into the truck and bolted down the street.

"GET BACK HERE SONIC!" Amy yelled running out of breath from running after the truck.

"At least that worked." Knuckles sighed.

"If that didnt, I could've tested to see if this pokeball would work." Metal held it out.

"Ooh, let's play a song." Blaze clicked on the radio.

The Sonic Generations remixed version of "For True Story" plays.

"Now we will just avoid going back to my house until Amy cools off. Until then...LET'S RIDE!" Sonic stepped on the gas.

"HONK HONK MOTHERFUCKER!" Metal Sonic cheered.

"Speaking of honking I want to honk the horn." Tails did so.

HONK! HONK!

"I'VE WANTED TO DO THAT MY WHOLE LIFE!" Tails yelled.

"This ain't the Polar Express kid." Blaze said.

"Hey look a ramp, let's jump. Firing rocket boosters!" Sonic got prepared.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were walking around.

"I heard the G.U.N. truck is missing." Shadow said.

"Who could've taken it?" Silver wondered.

Suddenly, they are horrified to see the G.U.N. Truck flying off the large ramp, over them and into the sky.

"YEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAW!" They all cheer.

Silver and Shadow just watch until they are out of sight.

"Well shit." Silver said.

"That's it, screw you guys I'm going home." Shadow walked off.

THE END!

**_My first Sonic story is done! Nice! Now I have another one to write involving Sonic, Blaze and Wave. So stayed tuned for that and please review...nothing negative please!_**


End file.
